A new device for measuring regional ventricular dysfunction, a multichannel dynamic radiograph, has been developed at the Milton S. Hershey Medical Cener. This device, based upon the detection of scattered radiation, can be used to continuously and quite precisely monitor the three-dimensional contours of the cardiac surface. The new radiograph is rapid (on line), noninvasive, and relatively inexpensive. Current development efforts are directed toward final calibration and validation of multichannel dynamic radiography in simple mechanical and normal physiological models (canines). The aims of the research proposal here are the completion of validation on normal physiological models and the subsequent development of the dynamic radiograph in the evaluation of regional ventricular dysfunmction associated with ischemic heart disease. Validation will be accomplished by comparing regional motion abnormalities determined by dynamic radiography with those determined by biplane cinematography (open chest) and biplane coronary angiography (closed chest). Following validation, a series of canines will be studied in order to determine how dynamic radiographic measurements of the extent of myocardial dyssynergy relate to the extent of ischemic myocarial injury and necrosis. Canine pathology will be produced in these studies by embolization of the Kifa catheter plug into a coronary artery. The extent of myocardial injury will be determined by CPK analysis, staining procedures, and radionuclide scanning. Considerable effort in these studies will be directed toward the developoment of software necessary for cogent data validation, interpretation, and presentation. Finally, if time permits, a series of canines will be studied with the new radiograph to determine how the extent of dyssynergy is altered with the reperfusion and/or drugs. The long range aim of this research is to develop the dynamic radiograph into a diagnostic tool capable of providing rapid, inexpensive information on regional ventricular dysfunction and to provide a mechanism for immediate feedback to physicians regarding the efficacy of their clinical interventions.